The other Quest
by Gingerlock
Summary: A quest for six Half-bloods who felt the love goddesses wave a blank scroll must be found to guide again Ken isn't important to to the wild women She lives deep in marshes to lure people in One Will be stolen by an old friend the choice to trust your enemy's will result in failure or win.
1. submit oc's here closed

I need 6 Other Character's to be in my Percy Jackson fan fiction!

These 6 will be chosen to go on a treacherous demigod quest. I will

PM you if I pick your character. I usually don't like writing oc story's

but I decided to try writing one:

fill Out the following and leave a review or PM me your character!

I may or may not add A few of the following, and check out my other story

**Name:  
Age:  
Greek Parent:  
Mortal Parent:  
Birthplace:  
Current Living Place:  
How long have you been at Camp Half-Blood?:  
Physical description:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Short Story:  
Weapon of choice:  
If this character was in a movie, what actor/actress would play them?:  
Which character would be their best friend?:  
Which character would be their boy/girlfriend?:**


	2. guitar playing and dream quake's

**Well guy's I'm writing an oc story**

**thank you for looking and thanks for**

**all those people who gave me character's **

**even if I didn't get to use them :(**

**The Other Quest**

_**Allyson:**_

I straighten my custom made, white, off the shoulder Camp half blood t-shirt in my mirror, then slipped on my favorite bracelets so they lined all the way up my arm. My name is Allyson Marie Night, I'm sixteen and a child of Aphrodite living currently at camp half-blood, for the summer of coarse.

I grabbed my favorite ring and headed off to the Apollo cabin where I was sure I'd find Cole, not to brag but he, for the record is going to be my boyfriend by the end of summer.

"oh colleeeyyy!" I called as I knocked on the Apollo cabin's door. I was greeted by Cole, he was wearing his orange camp half blood t shirt dark jeans his hazel eye's light up,

either he's seen a cute girl (me of coarse.) or he'd been playing his guitar, maybe even both. I looked up at his beautiful blonde-.

"AHHHHH" I screamed. He lept back in surprise.

"whoa, Ally what the hell?" I pointed to his hair.

"your hair is, just look." I pulled out my mirror ring and shoved it in his face. His eye's widened at the sight of his new black hair.

"whooooaaa." he cooed. "how the heck did that happen? He ruffled his hair with his hand. Just then Drew my awful half sister and some of my other sister's and brother's walked by.

Drew waved a can of black hair dye in the air. "hey Bandy boy, how do you like your new look?" Cole to everyone's surprise started laughing. "what's so funny?" she asked.

"well." Cole posed with his hands behind his head. "you just made me look even hotter. I mean what girl doesn't like Black hair, actually I like it better than blonde hair I mean you are Aphrodite's Kids. Wouldn't you know it would look good."

the look on Drew's face was Priceless. She stared daggers then snapped and led her possy away. Cole relaxed and laughed. "seriously Ally how are you related to them?" He led me inside and we sat on his bed.

"Allyson, I've been working on a new song do you wanna hear it?" I nodded and he grabbed his guitar from the other side of the room. Then he took out his lucky red pick his mom had given him.

His mom had given that pic to him right before she left to go on tour with her band. She's actually famous.

He began to play a nice little beat that lasted a few minutes. "I haven't figured out any words yet, it's all I have so far, what do you think?"

"I's great!" I clapped my hands together. "I know what It could be, a love song!" Cole stroked his hand through his hair.

"isn't It a bit fast for that?" he asked.

"I like fast love song's there catchy!"

"yea but-" the bedside started beeping. "Aw crap, Ally were late for Archery!" he put his guitar on his bed and shoved his pick in his pocket. "Hurry, or well be late!"

"But, Cole." I asked. "what about your hair?" He laughed as he pulled me off the bed. "looks like I'll be the first Apollo demi god with black hair, and the best looking at that." I took a firm hold of his hand as we ran for the Archery range.

_**Sean:**_

I sat up in bed Yawning and stretching. "hey, Lexie are you up yet?" I asked. My half sister Lexie didn't answer. I hopped out of bed from the top bunk and looked around, The rest of my cabin mate's were sleeping or gone.

I clapped my hands together. "Guy's wake up, It's already nine!" Most of my sleeping half brothers and sisters got up blinked sleep out of there eye's and started getting dressed. I looked around for Lexie.

She was no where to be found. I pulled on my orange camp half-blood T-shirt, jeans grabbed my bow and saber off the desk and ran outside, down to the docks.

My name is Sean Kennedy I am a Child of Athena and fifteen. Your typical nerdy, freckly ginger, except for my mythological powers and parent.

Anyway, the entire Athena cabin was up late last night trying to perfect our capture the flag technique for Friday. I stifled a yawn as I reached the docks. This is where Lexie like's to go when she read in the morning.

I usually got up before her but she takes that as a personal challenge. "Lexie! are you here? We have archery with the Aphrodite and Apollo cabin soon!" I got no response.

"god's where is that little," I muttered under my breath. "Lexie Really where the hell are you!"

"over here!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around and Lexie was standing on top of the hill running towards me.

"Geez Sean, where's the fire?" Lexie stopped in front of me with her books folded under her arms. Lexie has curly blonde hair and deep gray eye's like mine, she's fourteen and short for her age.

Her hair was in a tight pony tail, like it usually is. "hurry Sean were gonna be late if we don't hurry."

I scoffed. "the only reason were late is because you weren't in the cabin." Lexie made a face.

"How, is this my fault. Your the one who can't get up in the morning!"

"hey im usually the one up first. Just because I don't get up at six after staying up till like three doesn't mean I can't get up!"

"nu uh!"

"UH HUH! Oh gods we don't have time for this lets just go." I ran up the hill towards the archery range. Lexie mumbled something under her breath and followed.

_**Deno:**_

_In my dream I was running, I couldn't stop, there was no end to the broken shadow's that lept out of the darkness into my path. I fell got back up and fell again._

_The man I despise the most in the world, "Hunter" was chasing me he had killed my parents a long time ago, after trying to kill me, he vowed to rid the world of demi god's._

_That day he would of killed me too if It hadn't of been for my horrible power surprising him. He said he would come back one day and test his skills against me for a training test. _

_A training test, I would never forgive him for what he did and if he think's he can beat me he's wrong so wrong. I would rather die, than see him complete his goals. I would rather, die._

_I ran faster. And so did hunter I gained controll of the shadows and blasted him with a wall of black energy. He thrust his hand out and broke right through it. He caught up to me. _

_My face was in his. "I will kill you boy." he purred in my ear as he slowly raised a dagger._

"_Deno, Wake up dude!" _

my eye's flew opened and I sat up slamming my head against someone else. "Owwwww, Nico. What the hell man."

Nico di angelo my half brother was standing above me rubbing his head. "sorry, it looked like you were having a nightmare. You ok." I shivered as I thought about my dream.

"y-yea. Just great, what time Is it?" he picked up the clock and put it in my face. "what! Its already nine!" I got up and dressed in my usual camp outfit.

The camp half-blood t-shirt and dark jeans, and my belt with four mini dagger's attached to it.

Then I ran to the mirror, stared at my blue eye's and ran my hand along the scar on my check. Then I brushed my spiky black hair.

Nico and I ran out of the door for the training grounds. We took a shortcut passed the woods and that was the big mistake.

"YOUR IT FOR IT NOW!" I heard someone scream from the woods. I looked up just to

be tackled from above.

**Cliff hanger lol, tell me what you think. I have one more character**

**I didn't get to add in this chapter :( but what ever this is a O.C story,**

**I'm not going to get many hits but WHAT EVA! Lol **

**tell me what you think.**


	3. Another kind of wave

**Cole and Allyson are from my friends story, (insert friend and story) she just turned them into half-blood's and let me use them so read her story if you like them!**

**Hey guy's I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.. I didn't get to update because I went to my grandparents at the beach, I got sunburned I look like a tomato :3 well thanks for reading, im open to suggestions for your character's! As long as there your character. **

* * *

**-Ginger 3**

_**Deno:**_

"YOUR IN FOR IT NOW!" I heard someone scream from the woods. I looked up just to

be tackled from above.

I was pinned against the ground I could feel something sharp against my neck. I automatically thought it was Hunter he had finally come back to finish me off.

"What the HELL Your not Clarrise!" this voice was female with an English accent, so in other words not Hunter. I slowly opened one eye, a small girl was on top of me, she was pressing a knife to my neck. Her eye's were green and her hair was red it came down just below her chin and curled there.

She had multiple scars on her hands she was obviously muscular. However it was barley noticeable based on her petite stature. She still hadn't moved from on top of me.

"uh-" I started. But before I could finish she got off of me smacked her lips together, put her knife back into her backpack her hands behind her head and swaggered away. I propped myself up on my elbow and rubbed my neck.

"what in the-" I looked over at Nico who was staring dumbfounded.

"what just happened?" Nico asked as confused as I was. "oh well whatever, that- she made us really late, come one!" he hauled me to my feet and we ran to the training grounds.

**Maya: **

I can't believe that Clarrise didn't come her usual route. If people would of seen me jump her like I did that spiky haired kid then they really would of gotten respect for me.

Just because I'm short, just because I don't look like a Ares camper people think they can take advantage of me.

Well people are stupid because that is never going to be the case! If people think they can win over 15 year old ace fighter Maya Griffin..."RUBBISH!" I screamed as I ran down to the archery range.

When I got there the Apollo Athena and Aprodite cabin were already set up and shooting. Most of my cabin was too, I looked around for Clarrise I'm gonna give that girl a piece of my mind. I ran over to my cabin and tapped James on the shoulder.

"hey, Have you seen Clarisse?" I asked. James looked at me strangely.

"what, didn't you know that She hasn't gotten here yet." I thought he was talking about getting to archery.

"Well, she does hate archery."

James Shook his head. "no crazy, she hasn't gotten to camp yet." I gawked at him dumbly.

"b-but camp started a week ago, how is that even possible! I thought I saw her the other day, didn't you?" He looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"whatever you say Maya." he picked up another arrow and continued shooting.

"brilliant." I muttered under my breath as I picked up a bow and arrow.

**Cole:**

Allyson and I got set up next to each other for archery. If your wondering why she got a custom C.H.B t-shirt, she can charm speak. Yup my best friend sense I was five years old can charm speak. Wow never thought I would be saying that.

Actually I never thought I would be a demigod half-blood or whatever. But I guess good looks and Talent does exist.

I took out my can of Axe body spray and uncapped it. It grew into a black leather arrow bag with an infinite amount of arrows. Little gift from my dad. I keep it in my back pocket next to my lucky red pic.

Then I notched an arrow and concentrated. Being a child of Apollo I'm naturally good at archery, personally I think sword fighting is cooler and more affected with the ladies. I mean look at that percy Jackson kid.

I slowly reached my arm back and released the arrow. It flew right into the middle of the bulls eye. I lowered my bow and grinned approvingly. Then I heard a frustrated sequel next to me. Allyson was having trouble getting her bow out of her bag.

I laughed out loud and she stared at me. "what, Cole what's so funny!"

I tried to catch my breath but couldn't. "nothing it's just that you were trying so hard to-" Allyson suddenly gasped and dropped to her knee clutching her left leg.

"Allyson! Are you ok-" a force of energy hit me out of no where right in the gut. I doubled over in pain and gasped. A few demi god's looked over at us with a, what-the-hell-is-going-on kind of expression. A few feet away a small girl with red hair gasped too as if she'd felt the same thing.

I slowly straightened and looked around. "did anyone feel that?" I asked frantically. The red haired girl spoke.

"it felt like a wave of nothing just pierced hand." she was petite and had a English accent. I helped Allyson to her feet.

Nico Di Angelo and a dude with spiky hair suddenly ran onto the archery range. The Spiky haired guy scratched his head. "Sorry were late it's just- OWCH!" he bent over and clutched his head. Nico put a hand on his shoulder.

"whoa, you ok man?" the spiky haired guy shakily stood back up.

"yea, that headache came out of no where." I started to get scared. I turned in a circle. Then two Athena campers staggered forward.

The girl was rubbing her throat. her hair was blonde and up in a tight pony tail she gasped. "whoa you guy's felt it too?"

The Guy was a freckly ginger he was clutching onto his shoulder. "it was like someone shot my shoulder with an invisible bullet."

WHAM!

I doubled over again along with everyone else who had felt it as another slam of energy hit us. I wondered how many more of these waves would come.

WHAM!

I yelled in pain, because this time it hurt. I looked around blurry eyed and everyone not experiencing the waves were shaking us trying to ask what was wrong. I dropped to my knees as some girl I didn't recognize shook me slightly.

WHAM!

The last one was worse than the first few I slammed a fist into the dirt fighting the urge to scream. The girl next to me dropped down to my level.

"hey, are you ok?" she said worriedly. When I didn't answer she stroked my hair and asked again. After I was sure the waves had ended I stood shakily to my feet with the help of the girl.

"thanks." I said trying to keep my voice from quivering and I was still clutching my stomach. Clearing my throat I said. "Anyone who felt that meet at the docks in ten minutes. Allyson had stood up and came over to me too.

We locked eyes. Then I turned away

OK I was on vacation it lasted longer than I

thought tomorrow I'm updating new beginnings!


	4. The Red headed oracle Speaks

_**If your character is in this story I want **_

_**your feedback on how I portrayed them!**_

**Ginger-**

**Hey people I'll start updating more **

**frequently after I get some stuff **

**figured out!And thanks for reading!**

_**Allyson:**_

Cole and me walked down to the docks together I didn't say a single word and if you know me, that is not your typical occurrence.

When we got to the docks Cole sat down and pulled his knees into his chest and sighed. I stared at long island sound crossing my arms.

Cole suddenly yelled in frustration making me jump. "It doesn't make any sense, why the heck did it only happen to a few of us why not everyone?!" He put his hands behind his head and laid on his back.

With one hand Cole took out his red guitar pick. (a gift from his rock star mom.) and put it to his lips. "Allyson, what do you think about all of this?"

I laid down next to him. "I don't know... let's just wait for a while and think it over or something at least wait for the others to come."

Cole smiled. "this is why your my best friend."

"because I'm beautiful and awesome?"

"because you keep my head on, being beautiful and awesome is my job." I laughed as he put his pick back in his pocket smiling sideways at me. We stared at the clouds until we were interrupted by a very rude girl.

"Hey! I thought we were going to talk about what just happened not have a make out session." Cole and I both jumped up in surprise bumping heads together on accident.

"Who the hell-... wow." Cole stopped in mid sentence. a red headed Areas girl was standing in front of us smirking with her arms on her hips. Behind her were all the other campers from earlier.

Cole stood up and clapped his hands together. "First things first. Introductions let's just like go around and say something about ourselves, hm how about. Name, Cabin, Something you like and something you hate." everyone nodded. "ok I guess I'll start."

he ran his hand through his hair "My Name Is Cole Anthony Davis I'm in the Areas cabin. I hate people beating me I like playing guitar and singing."

I went next. "My name is Allyson Marie Night, I'm from the Aphrodite cabin if you couldn't tell. I hate lip gloss that doesn't taste like cotton candy and I like going to the beach."

next the rude red went. "My name is Maya Griffin I'm from the Areas cabin I hate" she glared at me. "Anything girly And I like fighting." I flipped my flaming red hair and mouthed whatever. She gave me a satisfied grinned.

_**Sean:**_

The tension between Maya and Allyson was so thick it felt like another wave of whatever. So I decided to break the tension. "Anyway, My name is Sean Kennedy, I'm from the Athena cabin I like reading and dislike when people mispronounce things."

Next it was Lexie. "um, I'm Lexie Greyson from the Athena cabin, I like a good adventure and I don't like stupidity."

The black spiky haired guy was last. "I'm Deno Kane from the Hades cabin I like Karate and don't like Bullies."

Cole sat on the sand and everyone followed him by sitting in a circle. I pulled out my hand held notepad. I took notes on the waves. I decided to call them because they came in waves.

I cleared my throat "Okay, I realized that everyone felt the waves in a different part of there body. I felt it in my shoulder, Lexie felt it in her Throat, Deno in his head, Allyson in her left leg, Cole in his stomach and Maya in her hand. \

"What we have to do is figure out why our group of six people are the only ones who felt it and why we all felt it in different parts of out body's." I looked op and everyone was staring except Lexie.

"wow." Deno said awkwardly. "you figured all that out in less than ten minuets, Dude your freaking awesome!"

I shrugged. "not really I mean its kinda common sense, uh I mean anyone with a brain, that's not what I mean you guys obviously have brains-"

"My brother say's thanks." Lexie interjected. Everyone started laughing including a very embarrassed me.

Allyson adjusted her white shirt. "do you think we should first talk to Chiron and find out what it even is, What if it happens again?"

Maya adjusted her armor. " Goody-two shoes actually has a point here. We should go see what Chiron thinks about this."

Allyson crossed her arms. "goody two shoes?"

Cole stood up and pulled Allyson to her feet."well, as long as everyone agrees then lets get going."

_**Lexie:**_

I was sitting on my cabin floor at 9:30 pm packing a backpack while Sean was packing his.

_**Flash back:**_

_we were just finishing up the story to Chiron outside of the big house when the door flew open and green mist flowed out. A glowing eyed Rachel Elizabeth dare stumbled towards us. _

_As if three of her were talking at once she said_

_**A quest for six Half-bloods**_

_**who felt the love goddesses wave**_

_**a blank scroll must be found to guide again**_

_**Ken isn't important to to the wild women**_

_**She lives deep in marshes to lure people in**_

_**One Will be stolen by an old friend**_

_**the choice to trust your enemy's **_

_**will result in failure or win.**_

_Rachel's eyes closed and she fell forward. Luckily Sean caught her before she hit the ground._

"_Oh gods, did I just speak another prophecy?" Rachel said straightening herself up. Everyone stood dumbfounded except for Chiron.  
_

"_well, it looks like you six have a quest, I never thought you six would be it." He said thoughtfully stroking his beard._

"_what, Chiron what does it mean!?" Deno asked._

"_well, ten years ago we had a scroll that was said only the Chosen one would be able to read it. Something infiltrated our camp long ago and stole it. It looks like one of you six, is the one to find and read it." he pulled out a compass. _

"_this is the matching compass, one of you will be able to see the hands as well, you will be destine to be the partner of the one who reads the scroll." _

_"Wait you mean like, girlfriend/boyfriend kind of partner." Allyson Squeaked with delight._

_Chiron stroked his beard. "Aphrodite was the one to give us the map and compass in the first place, she works in mysterious ways._

_he turned It around to face us. Cole automatically gasped, Chiron handed it to him smiling._

_Cole looked at it in wonder. "it's amazing, it's like nothing I have ever seen." I looked over his shoulder and stared at a blank flat Grey circle with a gold trim._

"_all I see is a blank circle." Sean chimed in._

now

so that's why I'm packing for a quest me Sean and four strangers are going to go on tomorrow morning. I'm not nervous because of the quest I'm nervous because of the obvious tension among a few of us, we've known each other for twenty minuets and Allyson already want's to rip the head off of Maya.

When I finished packing I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "Sean, why do you think Cole was the one who could see the arrow on the Compass." when he didn't answer I propped myself up on my elbows.

He was staring at an open book on the floor with an expression of wonder. I got up and walked over to him. "what are you doing?" Sean looked up at me then back down quickly closed the book and put in in his back pack.

"Uh um, that was nothing don't sweat it." he said hurriedly zipping his backpack up.

I raised an eyebrow. "was it like some ancient porn magazine?"

"No that's gross!" he said glaring at me. "come on we need to get to bed."

"but it's 9:30."

"and we're leaving at five, so lights out."

"Geez Sean your so up tight."

"am not!"

"are so!"

**I have a lot of fun writing this story thanks for everyone who reviews**

**favorite's sends me there OC's The quest will start the next chapter!**


	5. The amazing disappearing what?

**Hey everyone reading this!**

**I hope you like my story please continue to read**

**it's about to get good!**

* * *

**-Ginger**

**Deno:**

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat and a gasp. I laid in bed looking at the ceiling then over to my clock. It was five am I was supposed to meet everyone on half blood hill at five thirty. Luckily I had packed my pack the night before.

I stood up ran my hand down my face I felt something wet and froze. Slowly I pulled my hand away and looked at it.

A deep cut from the tip of my thumb to the center of my palm looked back at me. My hand was red with smeared blood. I wave of dizziness passed over me I sat on the edge of my bed so I wouldn't fall over.

I closed my eye's tight. I had a wad of gauze under my bed. I laid on the floor and reached under it keeping my hand in the air. With my teeth I ripped a piece off and looked back at my hand to wrap it-

there was no blood, no cut, no dizzy feeling. I ran to the bathroom mirror, I looked totally fine there wasn't any blood on my face arm's or anywhere. Even the thin scar on my cheek was still in the right place.

"Deno." Nico groaned from the other room making me jump about three feet into the air. "Be quiet I'm trying to sleep."

I got into the shower after my heart stopped beating a thousand beats a minuet. I let the hot water run over my face. "great." I muttered. "I'm going crazy."

I dressed in a green shirt and black jeans put my dagger into my weapons belt and grabbed my backpack. After saying bye to a grumpy Nico. I headed to meet everyone at half-blood hill.

**Maya:**

Okay first things first. I have one thing to say about Cole. The boy is fit. His best friend by the looks of it, Allyson miss goody two shoes Aphrodite child and all that other rubbish, seems to think so too. But If there's one thing I like more than anything,

It would be a challenge.

Well now that that's said. By the time I was up and headed to half-blood hill the sun had started to show over long island sound.

When I got to the top of the hill only one other person was there. I believe his name's Sean. "Good morning freckles." He nearly dropped the dusty old book he was holding, quickly he stowed it away into his rucksack and turned to face me.

"good morning short stack." he retorted.

"funny, what were you reading?"

"i um- nothing." he stuttered

"was it some nerd thing?" I asked

"i guess you could say that..."

"alright then. You know your not a good liar." I said testing how far I could push him. I honestly couldn't tell if he was lying or not. But Sean just stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

**Cole: **

as Allyson and I headed to the hill I pulled out the compass that Chiron had given me and looked at it again. Everyone else claimed It was nothing but a thick gray circle.

What I saw was no plain circle. In the middle There was a golden arrow etched in even more golden lace around it were four letter's that stood for north south east and west, they weren't attached to the compass they were floating. There was a mist around it too.

I couldn't tell what color the mist was it seemed to change every time I looked at it. It seemed to be swirling and changing in an infinite amount of ways. When I looked at it I could almost see it's past. It was the most beautiful item I had ever-

"Earth to Cole!" Allyson called. I looked up from my trance, I realized I had stopped walking halfway up half-blood hill. All five of the others were already standing by the pine tree.

I ran up the rest of the hill putting the compass in my jacket pocket. "sorry guy's I got a little occupied, I can't believe you can't see it!" They just rolled there eye's at my stupidity.

Thinking back to it, Chiron said that whoever can see the scroll will be my wife. I looked from Allyson to Maya. Ether one of them would be fine by me but Lexie is just a little too Tall for me.

"Alright Guy's, who's ready to kick some monster ass!?" Deno yelled excitedly. Everyone cheered. Chiron walked over to us and handed us three hundred dollars and some drachma's.

"Be careful and remember to follow the compass. It will lead you in your quest." he smiled approvingly at us and trotted off in the other direction.

"So now what do we do?" asked Lexie. I looked back down at the compass witch was pointing straight.

"well," I said. "Apparently we go forward."

**Sorry for short chapter : (**

**Quest up next XD**


	6. Nature is my worst enemy

**Allyson:**

Cole's stupid compass insisted on us walking through the woods. I don't know about you but I hate nature. I mean you get all Sweaty and your hair gets caught on branches and it's just EW! That's the only thing I can think to describe it. It's just gross as heck. I must of tripped at least four times.

But that wasn't even the worst part. That girl Maya was up in front of the group with Cole. She was obviously desperate to get close to him. The nerve of that girl, whoever said opposites attract was seriously dumb in the brain.

We made it to a unnatural looking clearing. "okay guys." Cole said. "it looks like we can keep going-" he suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at the compass. "Cole, what's going on?"

His eye's were totally transfixed on the little gray disk. He swayed and smiled oddly. Sean put a hand on his shoulder. "you okay man?" Cole's eye's suddenly grew wide then closed tight, he stumbled forward. Then When he reopened his eyes he just kept walking like nothing had happened.

"-Straight but eventually we'll have... to...? why did you all stop walking so suddenly." he said. We all stared at him dumbfounded. "what is there something behind me?" he said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"That was insane!" Sean said almost excitedly as she pulled out a book and pencil from her rucksack and began to write. "You just stopped and started as if you were two different people this is SO going into my-"

"Sean, can the nerd talk for a few seconds will ya?!" Lexie shouted at her brother who just started to mumble and continue writing.

"you didn't notice?" I asked nervously. He just scratched his head and looked at us like we were the ones who'd stopped.

"What did I do?" he started asking. His head jerked to the right as if he'd been slapped. "OW, SHIT!" he cried. "who in the hell slapped me?" everyone glanced at each other nervously.

Then Maya let out a scream. I looked over to her then gasped horror because she was no longer on the ground she was slowly being lifted into the sky by the collar of her Grey Jacket.

"DONT JUST STARE DO SOMETHING!" she screamed with a shaking voice. Her face was red and- tears were falling down her face. What? She was crying.

"Maya!" Cole shouted. "Don't move I'm gonna shot it!"

Deno crinkled his nose with a worried expression on his face. "Shot it? Shot what exactly-" but Cole had already notched an arrow and aimed carefully. Maya was stiff as a board her eyes closed tight and mouth in a straight line hands balled in fist.

The arrow soared through the air.

**Sean:**

I barely had time to think about what had happened or why Cole was shooting at Maya who was suspended fifty feet into the air. I did know that I would have to be the one to catch her.

Deno and Lexie were starting at her with their mouths gaping open. I couldn't blame them so much stuff had happened already.

The arrow seemed to sink into the air and get lodged into nothing. A blood curdling scream filled the air and it wasn't Maya's. S blue transparent figure appeared then disappeared into the trees. I could just make it out to be a woman in a long dress. Golden blood dripped to the ground and hit Cole in the face.

Maya fell toward the ground screaming almost as loud as the women had. I ran to caught her diving to make it in time. I grabbed her waist and twisted my body so she would land on top of me. Sadly I didn't see the downward hill on the other side of the trees.

We rolled backwards down the steep hill. I did my best to protect Maya. But sadly that meant I took most of the impact. Twigs and branches pulled at my hair as we tumbled through the brush. After a while it felt like it was never going to stop.

We landed with a thump at the bottom. Her on top of me, me on top of my backpack, and my backpack splattered in the mud. I tilted my head sideways and coughed. Maya rolled off of me and sat on her knees.

I let out a groan of pain and clutched my head. I struggled to my feet and sat away from the mud puddle. When the throbbing in my left temple subsided I realized Maya was crying. I looked up through squinted eyes.

There were pine needles in her hair and her fist was shoved into her mouth trying to hold back sobs. I wondered what was wrong. A warm trickle of something fell into my mouth. A Metallic taste covered my taste buds.

I cursed under my breath. But right now I was more worried about Maya. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Maya, Are you okay?" I asked softly.

She let out another choked sob. "Yea, shut up I'm not scared I'm not crying I just-" she couldn't hold back anymore. Another round of sobs racked her body, I scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. "You can tell me, I won't tell the others. I promise."

**Deno: **

talk about feeling stupid. Sitting and staring as a potential disaster happened ten feet away from you. How Cole saw that lady thing, I have no idea. But after Sean and Maya had fallen down the hill we followed as quickly as we could.

The whole time I felt totally worthless. I thought about using my powers. I had this handy little thing that made the shadows lead me to whoever or where ever I wanted. It was a pretty good idea but every time I used it I passed out right after I got to my destination.

I realized the sun was just starting to set so my necromancy Would be at full power and there was a possibility that I wouldn't actually pass out. "hey Cole, Lexi, Allyson." they all looked at me with worried expressions. "I think I know how to help them."

Allyson raised her eyebrow. "how?" so I told them about my power. But I left out the passing out part. I would cross that bridge if or when we came to it. So with nods from all three of them I stuck out my hands and mumbled some ancient spell words under my breath.

The shadows obeyed and a wave of adrenaline fueled my body I led them through the forest all the shadows met in one straight line and we followed it. The build of adrenaline kept getting higher and higher I felt like I wanted to run.

I controlled myself the sun was setting at a rapid pace and my rush started to fade. I cursed under my breath. Finally we reached them. They were already on their way back Sean had a cut on his forehead and Maya's eyes were slightly bloodshot. Other than that they were fine.

Lexie hugged Sean and fussed over his cut and Cole yammered on about how relived he was, Allyson stood there half relived and half annoyed. My vision started to blur.

"Hey, by the way. I'm most likely going to pass out right now." I said to no one in particular. All five heads turned to me. I clapped my hands together and the shadows returned to normal.

The rush left completely leaving me weak and drained I stumbled back and slumped to the ground with my back against a tree.

Voices filled my head.

"Why is he?"

"Hold on!"

"Deno hang in there!"

"Calm down He's drained all his-"

then the moonlit world faded slowly to black.


	7. I'm not Crazy! he was dead!

**Hey guy's I know I updated yesterday, I just had a lot of inspiration **

**this story just flows in my head I get destracted in class thinking about it**

**xD I'll update once a week starting today on both stories most likely**

**on the weekends and stuffs. Sorry I haven't been on in so long,**

**check out my other story new beginnings**

**-Ginger **

**Peace**

**love**

**cookies!**

**Maya: **

Okay first things first I. do. Not. Cry... Usually. I only cry when one of two things happen

someone I'm close to dies

I'm being suspended in the air past ten feet.

Okay so I'm afraid of heights call it my fatal flaw if you like. (that and being four inches shorter than all my siblings.)

Anyway after my little panic attack Sean held me when I cried and I told him about that time when I was six and my witch of a mother... never mind I'll tell you later.

Anyway after I was done cry- watering from my eyes. I put a hand on Sean's forehead. There was a knot the size of a half dollar there and blood was trickling down the left side of his face forcing him to shut his eye.

I rummaged through my rucksack and pulled out a napkin then started to mop up the blood. The fact that he had gotten hurt and was still more worried about me. Gave me a tingly sensation. You bet your bloody hell the Ares kids don't do that.

"Ow, ow ow ow!" he moaned as I put the disinfectant on it.

"Sorry, I should of told you that It would sting." he shrugged like don't worry bout' it. I put a bandage over it and pulled him to his feet. He grabbed his muddy backpack off the ground.

"SHIT!" he yelled then quickly started going through it. He pulled out an ancient looking book. But it was so covered in mud I couldn't read the cover. Sean took a shaky breath and put it back in. he shouldered it half-hardheartedly.

I didn't want to ask about it because it seemed rude so I just patted his shoulder and said cheerfully. "Now lets find the others." I pulled out my _ and led the way back up the hill.

By the time we finally found them the sun had almost set. Shadows seemed to be leading us up the path. I nearly sliced Deno's head off when he came around the bend eyes glowing a bright shade of yellow.

Everyone was relived to see us except Allyson who seemed bitter. Even though Lexie and Sean fought a lot you could see there sibling love for each other. The way Lexie hugged Sean and fussed over his cut. And how Sean smiled and assured her he was fine.

I was actually about to suggest we set up camp when Deno mumbled something.

"Hey, guy's I'm probably going to pass out now." I looked over to him shocked along with everyone else. He clapped his hands together and his eyes faded back to normal. A dazed expression replaced the strong one he had.

Suddenly he stumbled backwards and slumped against the tree. Everyone was freaking out until lexie kneeled next to him and pushed his black hair from his eyes.

"Guy's calm down, he just drained all of his powers. he'll be fine for tomorrow." she managed to calm everyone down. I let out a sigh of relief. We did not need anyone to be sick or hurt on our quest.

"Well, why don't we follow his example and get some rest?" Cole asked as he bent down and pulled out his P. J's

**Cole:**

The girls went to get dressed in their tent we were all going to sleep outside because we only had two tents. Sean hoisted Deno onto my back and we marched to our tent. I Put Deno down and tucked him into his sleeping bag.

Then me and Sean put on our Pj's and met the girls back outside. Allyson and Maya were doing everything they could to not look at each other. We all got in our sleeping bags. I offered to take first watch.

Nobody objected. Five minuets later everyone was asleep I pulled out my compass. And stared at in the light of the bonfire. The colors had changed the lace now looked silver along with the mist. I could finally tell it's color. Flame blue red and orange.

I looked up at the campfire then at the moon. The color's matched the landscape. I wanted to see if it was true so I rummaged through my backpack pulled out a pen and wrote the color's on my hand.

Tomorrow I would do the same and see I was right. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from Deno's tent. I got up and ran as fast as I could. I burst through the tent. "Deno, are you okay..." I stopped dead in my tracks.

Deno's eyes were wide open mouth slightly open. His face was white as snow. Blood covered his sleeping band and the floor. I screamed in horror and stumbled backwards falling out of the tent.

My ears were ringing, Deno was dead? Suddenly Allyson Maya Sean and Lexie were all at my sides. I watched Ally's mouth moving. I couldn't hear her, she mouthed what's wrong. With a shaking hand I pointed to the tent.

"what, is it Deno?!"Maya lifted the tent curtain slowly. Everyone peered in. Deno was sleeping soundly, eye's closed, his mouth twitched there was. No. Blood. Anywhere.

"B-but h-he was." I stuttered. "D-d." I couldn't even say the word maybe the compass had made me see something that wasn't there. Maybe I was just stressed or had gone crazy. Maybe I could predict the future. I shuttered at the thought.

Allyson stroked my hair comfortingly. "you know what Cole. I think it would be better if you got some sleep I can take over the watch now." she said softly.

Maya stood up hands on her hips in a very Maya way. "I'll stay up with princess too, so don't worry and get some rest."

"N-no I'm fine." I said. But I could feel myself shaking uncontrollably. It had been so realistic it felt like it'd actually happened I couldn't get the image out of my head.

I shook my head back in forth. "maybe your right." I climbed into my sleeping bag. I could feel four sets of eyes watching me. I took a deep breath.

I felt like I would never be able to sleep but my eye's had already started to droop.

**Lexie:**

I woke up to the sound of silverware and the smell of eggs. I sleepily lifted my head. Everyone was still asleep. I cocked my head suddenly alert. Deno was sitting by a mini fire with a pan and an egg carton.

His eye's were rimmed with dark circles but he looked like he was having fun making breakfast. "good morning." he smiled warmly. "want some breakfast." I stared at him. First off wondering how he'd gotten eggs and secondly how he'd learned to cook.

I took a plate sceptically and took a bite. The flavor was amazing it consisted of cheese pepper and fresh veggies. I must have been making my thinking face which consisted of a crinkled noes and raised eyebrow.

"you don't like it?" Deno asked a worried glint showed in his blue gray eyes.

"Oh no it's amazing I love it!" I smiled and kept eating. I glanced at my watch. "Shoot, it's already seven. We need to wake up the others and leave soon." I noticed Deno was looking at me. I felt self nervous suddenly.

"What?" I questioned.

"nothing."

together we woke everyone up. When we woke up Cole he seemed to be dazed. He kept glancing at Deno through the corner of his eye.

Not too much later we were all packed up and moving again. Cole led the way again with his compass. That was when the waves hit for the second time.

WHAM!

We all fell to the ground. The pain was worse than it had been the last time. It felt like a freak strep throat spike hit me. I wanted to scream but I was sure my throat would burst open if I did.

WHAM!

The compass fell to the ground with a loud thump. Cole curled onto his side clutching his abdomen.

WHAM!

Deno dropped to his knees holding his head with both hands.

WHAM!

Sean grunted squeezing his shoulder.

WHAM!

Allyson sat down holding her leg like it would fall off if she let go.

WHAM!

Maya staggered her hand held by her other. We all waited breathing heavily and sweating. No more waves hit us.

Cole stood up still holding his stomach and picked up his Compass. His eyes were glazed and he started to stagger forwards. Naturally we all followed.

**All I can say for the next few chapters is that another part **

**of the prophecy will come true... who will be able to see **

**the scroll who will be kidnapped. Who is the wild women? Prepare to **

**find out **


	8. A Gang of fat men attack us

**I love Lexie's character and she didn't **

**get enough POV in the last chapter **

**so were starting with her. Hehe!**

**Enjoy!**

**Wait, We have to fight fat guys?**

**Lexie:**

we tried to get Cole to stop but he wouldn't. We all called his name but he just kept staring at the compass and walking. He slammed into trees tripped over bushes even slipped in the mud. But he didn't stop he just kept walking. Getting up falling over keep going.

It started raining about nine am and we all pulled on our jackets. Allyson insisting We should do something about Cole so he wouldn't catch a cold got Deno to hold him back while she slipped a raincoat over his head.

We called out to him glanced nervously at each other swatted it out of his hand yelled and screamed. But he didn't stop. We trekked through the rain. Eventually we reached the highway and he took a sharp left continuing down the road.

I had the feeling that he would eventually stop like he did last time so I wasn't too worried.

That was before I noticed the group of fat guys across the damp road. They were dressed in matching outfits. Blue jeans and leather jackets. I would of thought of them as a normal motorcycling gang but they weren't blinking.

Deno tapped my shoulder. "They aren't mortals, they smell like the undead." he whispered into my ear. "we have to get out of here or wake up Cole." he passed the word to everyone else.

I guess Sean was tired of Cole's trance thing because he ran around to the front and grabbed both Cole's shoulders. Cole's feet didn't stop pumping and he stared right past Sean. Sean brought a hand up.

"NO!" Allyson squealed. Too late.

Sean brought his hand down and slapped Cole in the face. Allyson pushed him away hard and he fell onto his butt. Maya ran to help him up, something had obviously happened between them because she seemed slightly territorial over him.

"Hot buns calm the hell down, he was just trying to help-" Sean gestured for her to stop. She did but glared at Allyson. Slowly lowering her arms from his arm.

Cole shook his head. "huh, what? What happened" he asked. "were are we, is everyone okay are the waves over what time is it did I over sleep I-" Allyson clamped her hand over his mouth. A bruise was starting to form where Sean had slapped him.

"No, you led us here. Well the compass did but we have bigger problems." The men were slowly inching there way towards them. There eyes glowed brightly. I realized they didn't have eye's they each had ONE eye.

**Allyson:**

"Arimaspi." I whispered.

"the Erimaphy?" Deno asked.

"the Arimaspi." Sean breathed. "there a tribe of one eyed men, Their enemy is the griffin." he pulled out his saber.

The largest Arimaspi purred. "Hello Demigodssss found the scroll yet?" Cole uncapped his axe body spray a quiver appeared on his back.

"how do you know about that?!" He yelled over the rain. Thunder boomed in the distance and the Arimaspi attacked.

I Tapped my five dove rings and foot long celestial bronze claws shot out of them. I slashed through the monsters.

Cole rolled out of the way and Deno balanced dagger fighting with shooting sharp spikes of shadow. Maya kicked punched rolled and threw knifes at anything that crossed her path. I didn't

want to admit it but she was obviously the best fighter in our group.

Cole shot arrows with deadly precision. Sean Was great with his saber. I rolled out of the way of a punch. Just when It seemed like we were winning things went bad. Lexie kicked one guy in the stomach he fell right into Sean knocking him to the ground.

These guys were not your averaged 150-200 pound guy. They were huge at least five hundred pounds. A sickly pop sound and yell in pain came from Sean.

I Clawed The man and he exploded into dust. Sean's leg was bent at a weird angle. His face was scrunched together in pain and gross brownish dust covered him.

Maya let out an outraged scream. The two that were left fled. Hopefully not for reinforcements.

Maya helped him sit up. He was holding back obvious tears. Maya sat next to him and fed him some ambrosia. The look on her face said it all. I could tell being a daughter of Athena. She was in love, not with Cole but with Sean.

Deno looked around the circles under his eyes were darker than they'd been earlier. Cole looked exhausted and Maya had a deep cut under her eye.

Sean breathed a sigh in relief the ambrosia had probably kicked in. Lexie burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry Sean I didn't M-mean to." she said choking back sobs. Sean gestured her over and gave her a hug.

"At least you didn't break my rib." She punched him in his arm.

"Your so dumb." Sean smiled halfheartedly.

"I know but that's why you love me right?" He teased.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"okay okay lets just keep on going, Sean you good to walk." Deno asked. Sean stood up and rocked back and forth.

"yea I'm good."

"then lets get going."

**Sean:**

My leg is throbbing, my book is muddy, I'm shivering and soaked to the bone. Luckily the walk was only four and a half miles long. (gotta love sarcasm.)

after the Arimaspi had attacked us. We kept going until we reached a town. The town had a few neighborhoods and houses. A outlet mall with a five below, cinema, red robins, dollar tree and dicks sporting goods.

Luckily there was also a cheap hotel too. We decided to stay there so we could blend in more with the mortals. We got a room with two bedrooms.

Each room had two queen sized bed. Also it had a couch with a TV and two bathrooms with showers. I called the shower and no one objected. Deno collapsed onto the couch and was out instantly.

The water felt amazing, I let out a sigh of pleasure. I never thought a shower could feel this good. My leg had taken all the pressure it could so I did my best not to slip.

I quickly dried myself off and slipped on my plaid long pajama pants. And a short sleeved white shirt. I hobbled over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

I lifted up my pant leg. There was a sickly yellow bruise on my knee down half way to my thigh. I looked around suddenly aware at how quiet it had become. Were was everyone. I struggled to my feet.

"How's your leg doing?" Maya's voice came from the other side of the room. She walked over to me and I sat back down. Her hair was wet and straight so it hung down to just above her shoulders, she was wearing yellow sweat pants and a tank top with a red boars head. The symbol of Ares.

"Yea, It's fine." I said shifting my weight back and forth. "but where is everyone?"

"oh, their getting supplies at the dollar tree." she replied suddenly perking up, I noticed the Hannah Montanan band aid under her eye. "Come on, I wanna show you something." she pulled me over to the couch and made me sit down. Then she ran over to her backpack and pulled something out.

"should I be scared?" I asked nervously. She laughed but it was more like a why-yes-you-should laugh. She pulled out a old dusty book and handed it to me. My heart sank to my stomach.

It was my book.

Totally clean, no mud. Even though I was happy I realized she'd seen it. I looked up at her she was smiling happily, expecting a thank you. She didn't looked freaked out so she must not of read it.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. Then I got up and hobbled as fast as I could to my own backpack shoving it in. I coughed to clear my throat. "so, Crazy day huh?"

Maya grinned in her devious Maya grin. I wasn't sure if I should run or not.

"you know." she said. "were the only one's here." my eye's widened thinking about what she could mean by that. Her face fell and her cheeks got red. "That is not what I meant! I just thought we could go get something to eat in the cafeteria."

her face was redder than her tank top. "Ugh! Never mind." she fled to the other room and left me scratching my head wondering what had just happened.

**HEHEHE romance lol **

**what exactly is Sean hiding?  
**

**Who will find the scroll?  
**

**What will it lead them too?**

**What's with Deno and blood?**

**What's the compass doing to Cole?**

**I don't even know lol **

**( I really dont )**

**:D hoped you liked it, OFF TO WATCH GRAVITY FALLS!**

**Lawl! No but really I love that show xD**


	9. Demigods don't get beauty sleep

**Hey people, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Something huge happens, so yea.**

**POV of Cole then Deno :D**

**the story will have more **

**action starting in the next chapter**

**thanks for reading.**

_**-Ginger**_

**Cole:**

The whole day had been a blur. All I could remember was up to the point of the waves. At least four hours had passed when I woke back up. Or became aware? I don't know how to explain it, it was as if I'd become possessed. I didn't want to think about it. I was still dazed.

And the left side of my face was pink and throbbing. I couldn't really remember how that happened. All I knew was that Allyson fussed over it and stared daggers at Sean sense we had gotten back to the hotel.

"Cole, are you okay?" Allyson asked. I realized I was starting at my empty paper cup.

"Oh yea, I'm okay. I'm just gonna go to bed." I said standing up and heading for the kitchen to throw away my trash. I headed for the guy's side of the room and took my guitar pick out of my back pocket.

I laid one of the beds and stared at the ceiling. Whatever that compass was doing I'd have to stop it. I didn't want to be useless. The guy who wandered around getting us into monster fights. "What should I do mom?" I asked the guitar pick. I waited in the dark half expecting a reply.

Then I laughed softly to myself and turned over onto my side. Stupid, why would a guitar pick respond. And that was the last thought I had before falling to sleep.

My dreams were worse than they'd been the last couple of days.

_Cooollleeeeee_

_Cooollleeeeee? _

A sickly sweet voice called from nowhere. My eye's were closed it felt there was a stinging sensation in my eyes. I couldn't open them. "Who's there!" I yelled at the top of my voice.__

Comeeee to the mmarrrsshessss Cooollleee forrr your sissssttteerrr.

"What sister, what marshes!" I yelled even louder to nothing. I could open my eyes. I was standing knee deep in a mossy river. Thick fog circled around me. And swamp trees bent their way into my path.

A girl with Blonde hair was standing about thirty feet away her back to me. "w-wait!" I started to run after her. The more I ran the farther away she seemed. "who are you?!" I kept up my pace.

_Sheeee doeessnn't havveee muucchhhh tiimmmee Cooolleeee._

The girl turned towards me she couldn't be older than six. Her hair long and smooth, Her face was white as snow. Her eyes were hollow and her lips were cracked and bleeding. Her chin quivered.

"H-help me, please." she whimpered. "I n-need you to save me... Cole."

_Cooolleee Coolleeeeee. Come save her coolleee come save your ssssisssster... _

I woke in a cold sweat. I sat up breathing heavily. Sean was in a sleeping bag on the floor. Deno was curled up on the couch. I looked to the other bed. Allyson and Maya were fast asleep. Lexie was- wait. I thought getting up. Where is Lexie?!

I threw off the covers and ran to the kitchen. No Lexie, I checked the bathroom. No Lexie. I ran to the couch and shook Deno awake. "DENO!" I screamed whispered. He sat up groggily.

"W-what? Duuddee it's like two in the morning." he pulled his pillow over his head. I yanked it back off and threw it across the room.

"Lexie is gone, I don't know where she is!" he was fully awake now.

"what?! Did you check the kitchen and the-"

"YES COME on!" me and him snuck out of the room and ran barefoot down the hall. Deno hadn't even bothered to put on a shirt, my hair swung in front of my face. We ran all the way to the lobby. She was nowhere to be found. Deno headed out front and I went out back.

"Lexie!" I called. No response. I darted from place to place aimlessly for at least an hour. Calling for her. Eventually I retreated back inside. When It had started to rain again. Deno hadn't come in yet so I went to wait in the cafeteria.

Where the heck was she. I was praying that Deno had found her. I shook in thought of her disappearing. A part of the prophecy echoed in my head. _One will be stolen by an old friend. _

"Shut up brain." I whispered under my breath.

**Deno:**

Rain had started to fall again. Reflecting my mood perfectly. If I remembered right, Prophecy's had to go in order. Or at least that's how it usually was, I think. I squinted through the harsh Downpour and froze.

A silhouette of a man stood across the street, right next to the twenty four hour waffle house. The way he stood was strangely familiar. My body processed who he was before my mind did because I was running. _Hunter_

I took a daring glance back across the street. He wasn't there. At first I was relived but then I realized he could be anywhere. He had learned to shadow travel, only the highest necromancy skilled people could do that. Sink into the shadows then grow from another. He was so good at it he didn't even pass out.

My breathing became labored with fear and exhaustion. I didn't stop until I was back inside the hotel. I walked quickly down the hallway, my hollow foot steps were the only sound. I took a sharp turn around a corner.

I was hit hard and went sprawling to the ground. "ow! Oh I'm sorry I just..." I was standing face to face with Lexie. She had a wild look in her eyes like she had just seen a ghost. I'd never been so happy to see anyone in my life.

"Deno I-" I smothered her in a bear hug. She smelled like mint. I let go and put my hands on her shoulders. "Deno?! What's wrong with you?" I let her go quickly my face burned.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to, I just really, uh-"

"Not that, why aren't you in the room?" Lexie huffed.

"Why aren't I in the room? I've been looking for you for like two frigging hours!" I was yelling now, not really sure why. I wasn't sure if she was sorry or annoyed. Maybe both.

She pulled me to my feet and down the hallway. "No time to explain, get everyone up we have to leave, Now!"

Thirty minuets later we were all running through the rain. Lexie hadn't even told us why. The look on her face said it all. We needed to get out of there. Cole ran ahead the compass in his left hand. And right leading a half asleep Allyson who wasn't very happy to wake up from her beauty sleep.

"Lexie, where are we going?!" Allyson whined over the rain. Lexie hardly took a glance back.

"I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep and a bunch of monsters just attacked out of no where. There are a lot more than I manged to take care of. We have to get out of here before they find us, not shut up and run."

Allyson scoffed and Maya laughed. "You heard Lexie IBT!" Allyson pulled out of Cole's grasp.

"IBT?!" she screamed. "your threading on thin ice, uh- Shorty!" Maya laughed again. All I could do was wonder what IBT meant and keep running, basically for my life.

"W-what is that?!" Allyson suddenly stopped in her tracks. So did I. Mainly because I ran into her.

Cole looked around wildly and uncapped his can of Axe body spray. Instant quiver, I need to get me one of those. "What is it?!"

"it's up there" Allyson said. I followed her gaze. Nothing, just the sky. My shoes were soggy with water. I looked to the side. We were on top of a bridge now. It over looked a small neon city. I could see another golden arch. Signifying another McDonald's.

She reached her hand into the sky. "Cole lift me up I could probably reach it from here." Cole raised an eyebrow to me and I shrugged. He squatted down and allowed Her to climb onto his shoulders. She reached into nothing. And clutched her hands as if she was holding something.

"i got it." she said happily. Cole set her down and she pulled thin air open. "Guy's, I found the scroll. She held her hand up triumphantly. Too me she wasn't holding anything but there was obviously something there.

**WHAT?! Omg guess who found it lol**

**if your wondering who hunter is,**

**refer to the first few chapters so, yea**


	10. when it rains

**AGH! I feel so bad, I was really sick for a long time.**

**But now I'm better... this is just a short really short update**

**and I'll try to update more but I'm just not sure how much**

**it will be, so sorry guys thanks for your continued reading!**

** - Ginger Lokket**

"The Scroll It's mine!" Allyson yelled over the thunder. Maya stumbled backwards a little bit. I looked over to her the look on her face was pure regret. I felt a weird twinge of annoyance in my stomach.

Not being able to place why Frustrated me. "That's dandy and all Allyson, but if you haven't Noticed... We're being chased by monsters!" Allyson furrowed her eyebrows at me but didn't say anything. Lexie gave me a what-the-hell-is-your-problem look. I rolled my eyes at her.

Cole started forward again so we followed into the cold rainy dawn. We stopped at a old train station a few miles later. It was five in the morning by then so everyone was cold and exhausted.

"Do, you think... we lost them yet?" Deno breathed bending over.

"I think so." Lexie coughed back. Deno went to lay on one of the old wooden benches under the awning and Lexie followed. Cole and Allyson sat on the edge of the cement ledge that hung slighting above the worn rusty tracks.

Maya leaned against a pole looking up into the gray sky, a ashen look across her face. I walked over to her and plopped down with a sigh. "Hey, Pretty bummed about Cole aren't you?" I said without looking up from the ground.

Maya smacked her lips together hardly fazed. "That obvious." I was taken aback by her direct answer. I anticipating a snappy remark or some sort of meaningless comeback.

I didn't know what to say.

"W-well." I stuttered trying to think of something anything to say to make this girl feel a tiny bit better. "I believe everything happens for a reason." _I believe everything happens for a reason? _Are you I kidding me Sean thought to myself.

You could of hugged her or something, anything would be better than _I believe everything happens for a reason_

To my surprise she laughed. "You really suck at this kind of stuff Sean." I felt my face burn. "Alright!" Maya screamed suddendly jumping to her feet and hopping around like a three year old on Christmas. Everyone looked over to her except for Deno who was snoring away In Lexie's lap as she stroked his messy hair.

"whats wrong?!" I asked surprised. Maya stretched giving me a sexy look at her rear. She looked at me from in between her legs.

"I am SO pumped!" she said happily.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?

"What?"

*Snore*

Maya told us she was going to get surprised and bounded out of the train station. We all stared at each other eyebrows raised.

Man Maya was a mystery I want to solve.


	11. Freezing hot!

**Hey guys thanks for reading and**

**crap, I hope you like this chapter**

**Love ya! **

** -Ginger**

**Maya**

By the time it was noon we were back in the woods stumbling forward. Cole and Ally now led the way holding hands. Eventually the woods turned into swamp and we had to walk along the edge of a river.

Deno walked close next to Lexie. "This is really freaking me out." he said aloud. I turned so I was walking backwards facing him.

"Why? You scared of frogs?" I asked half jokingly. Deno rolled his eyes.

"No! It's just remember that line from the prophecy? Ken isn't important to the wild woman, she lives deep in the marshes to lure people in. Well ken means family and Lexie and Sean are the only two related..."

Cole who'd been listening turned his head. "Sean, Lexie you two need to be careful. Deno's right but _technically _were all related so we should all be careful." Everyone nodded their head in approval.

The ground became soggy with moss mud lapping up and covering the bottom of my blue jeans. The trees started to become thick at the trunk the tress bent into the path.

Deno sped up to get in front of Lexie pushing branches away so they wouldn't get in her face. I glanced up to Cole and Allyson. Cole held his quiver in the air over there heads.

I was too short to be affected by them but Sean was too tall to avoid them. After a while he just gave up and let them brush against his face. I had to stifle laughter, he looked so cute.

The marsh became so wet, it felt like I was breathing water. So wet every time I put my foot down my shoe filled with muddy water. My sweat couldn't evaporate and my hair started to frizz, forcing me to tie it up in a tiny little pony tail.

Huge clouds of gnats, mosquitoes, and god knows what else, seemed to think of us as their own personal buffet.

Allyson blew a puff of frizzy red hair out of her face. "UGH! I HATE THIS, my hair!" I burst out laughing. "what's so funny short stack?!"

"Well Goodie two shoes, if you must know your hilarious!" Allyson looked taken aback. "Oh, lemme explain I forgot some people were as slow as you-"

a loud growl echoed off somewhere to the left. Sean stopped in his tracks causing me to slam into him. Everyone froze. Sean smelled like pine trees.

"Guy's," Cole whispered. "Keep it down, were not the only ones here." Slowly and quietly we made our way forward.

**Lexie:**

A dark gray mist floated into sight from around the corner. A shiver racked My body. "G-guys, is anyone else freezing." I looked up at Deno I could see sweat beading on his forehead, everyone looked at me.

No one else was cold.

My teeth chattered and I pulled a sweatshirt out of his backpack then slipped it over my head. "what the hell?" I grabbed onto Deno's arm.

"Gosh, your shivering like a Chihuahua." he looked worried so did everyone else. I looked to each of them the temperature seemed to be getting colder.

"G-g-guys I'm F-fine, let's k-keep going." I started forward again and tripped on something falling flat on my face. "Owww!" I moaned.

"Lexie.." A deep woman's voice whispered.

"What?" I asked.

Deno keeled down to me. "Lexie no one said anything, are you sure your okay?" Sean came over and helped me to my feet, or foot. My left foot was completely reluctant to move from the spot it was planted as if it was... frozen.

"Lexie, Don't resist Lexie..." the voice said.

"OW, STOP!" I cried my foot twisting under my weight, It forced me to flip over onto my back.

"Lexie!" This time it wasn't the voice it was Sean's clear and powerful above me, I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring down at me,

"Wha-" I was jerked sliding forward by my foot. "HELP!" I Screamed thrashing wildly to find a grip.

"Lexie!" Deno didn't skip a beat he ran fast after me ducking under the brush of willow trees. I grabbed momentarily to a tree anchoring myself until it felt like my arm would fall off. Deno made a wild leap for me and grabbed my hand.

He was being dragged behind me bumping over rocks roots and mossy ground. I reached my hand up and grabbed my wrist with my other hand. It hurt to hold on but I had too. "Deno, don't let go!"

A branch cut his cheek, blood ran down it. "Don't worry I-I wont!" I could hear the distant frantic calls of the others far behind us, I wasn't even sure how fast we were going. "Lexie, I'm going to try something." Deno squeezed his eyes shut, I knew what it meat.

When he opened them they were a beautiful glowing Green. A burst of color in a gray swampy place. I gazed into them. Trying to make the sight of them permitted in my mind. The shadows wrapped around us In a blanket of darkness. For a moment we were staring at each other surrounded in black.

Then a brilliant burst of light the pulling stopped, we were suddenly rolling down a hill. We stopped and I slowly opened my eyes. I was looking up to the willow trees.

Deno's warm body was pushing me into the ground. I wasn't cold anymore and my sweatshirt was uncomfortably hot. I looked down. Deno's head was on my chest his spiky black hair tickling my neck.

"Deno." my voice came out in a whisper. Deno didn't move, I slowly sat up and grabbed his shoulders. And moved him off of me onto his back. There was a dull ache in my ankle, I keeled next to Deno then pushed him onto his back.

Deno's head Lulled to the side. I turned his head and brushed the black spiky hair from his sweaty forehead. "Deno?" I asked louder.

His white shirt had a rip on the sleeve. Blood almost completely covered his right cheek. The cut was much deeper than it looked. I leaned over to grab gauze out of my backpack, then I realized my backpack had fallen off when I was jerked forward. Deno had thrown his off to run faster.

"Now what?" I muttered to myself. There was no way I'd be able to bring Deno back up the hill, not even on a good ankle. I pulled off my sweatshirt then ripped a piece off the sleeve, then pressed it to his cheek in an attempt to soak up the blood.

Deno's eyes fluttered opened. "Lexie?" he asked groggily. I leaned down and hugged him. A few awkward seconds then he hugged me back.

"Ah, puppy love so cute... I remember those days." Half awake Deno, and I looked to where the voice came from.

A elegant woman with perfect Blue straight hair and light blue skin looked back. A white long flowing dress, much like a wedding dress billowed behind her even though there was no wind.

"Hello children, welcome to my lair."

**Cliff hanger, I'm so excited to write the next chapter. This story**

**comes so freaking easy. :) Leave comments it fules my **

**creativity.**

** -Ginger.**


	12. New Chapters Next week

I AM SO FREAKING SORRY GUY'S

I know I haven't updated in almost two months...

my laptop broke and I had to send it out to get it fixed,

it turns out it can't be fixed, so I had to save up and

get another one... I just got it today I swear to god

this is like the first thing I'm doing on it, expect

new chapters by next week, thanks as always. I love

you guys!


	13. I love energy bars

**Deno:**

You could feel the air getting colder as she approached. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. I sensed a fight coming on. But I barely had enough energy to pull that move, I hadn't even tried to attempt it for years.

"We have to get out of here." Lexie told me under her breath. She helped me struggle to my feet I leaned on her heavily. "Who are you?" Lexie demanded. The woman crosser her arms and tilted her head.

"Why I am the wild woman and your In my marsh so I should be asking you that." She took another step towards us and we took a step back. The wild woman scrunched her face as if smelling something foul.

"Daughter of Athena, I wanted you alone." She melted into a black mist and shot at us. Lexie pushed me hard away from her and jumped to the other side. I flipped over and pulled out my dagger and scrambled to my feet.

Lexie was in full battle stance, Holding two knifes crossed in front of her looking around wildly to locate the Wild woman. "Come on you, you bitch!" She screamed. I felt a blow right below my ribs I gasped and dropped my dagger. She appeared next to me holding me up her freezing cheek pressed against mine.

Lexie turned in our direction. "Let him go!" The woman put a polished hand on my chin and turned my head in her direction. Her gaze froze to the bone. Lexie let out an outraged scream and slammed into the woman's side sending her and I sprawling in different directions. coughing and sputtering I tried to get back on my feet.

Lexie and the woman thrashed and clawed until Lexie was pinned to the ground. The woman's hair was messy and her makeup was smeared. "H-how dare you child!" She screamed hysterically, I looked around for my dagger I couldn't find it there was only one thing I could do. I lifted my hands and shot a mass of swirling shadows.

I felt the tiny bit of energy I had left leaving my body. I stumbled and fell to the side, keeping my eyes opened a little bit so I was able to see Lexie and the wild woman through my foggy vision. Lexie was almost overpowering her thanks to my shot.

A valley of arrows sprouted out of her neck, for a second she looked stunned then she exploded in a cloud of chunky red brown dust. Lexie sat on her knees, Cole, Allyson, Sean and Maya appeared suddenly Cole had an arrow drawn.

"Oh thank gods, thank gods." I muttered still lying on my side. Sean pulled Lexie to her feet who brushed herself off as she ran over to me the rest of them following. Cole and Sean picked me off the ground and set me on my feet. I swayed back and forth trying my hardest to keep upright.

"What happened?" Allyson tackled Lexie in a suprise bare hug. "Sweet heart, I'm so glad your okay!" Sean stifled a laugh, Allyson was acting like a big sister. Sean joined the hug, he didn't have to act like a big brother.

Cole shivered. "Damn it's cold, was that the wild woman?!" He gestured over the the dust that was blowing away in the non existent wind.

"Yes, it was..." Lexie said breaking away from the hug. Sean handed her her backpack and Maya handed me mine. It felt heavier than before. I threw it around onto my back, then noticed that Lexie was looking at me.

"What?" I asked even though I already knew.

Lexie put a warm hand on my chin and leaned in squinting. "You have those black rings under your eyes again, their even worse this time..." she smelled like flowers.

I felt my face turning red. "Really? Like how bad on a scale from one to ten-" Allyson sighed loudly and shoved her makeup mirror to my face. "Whoa... Defiantly a ten..." I croaked. "Anyway we should defiantly get the heck out of this marsh or swamp or...whatever."

Cole nodded. "Deno's right we really need to keep moving, Allyson." she took his hand and they turned to trek up the steep hill Lexie and I had rolled down earlier.

My balance felt off like there was something wrong with my balance., I'd used up much to much energy. "Deno catch up!" I looked up and realized I was trailing far behind everyone else. I sped up a little my breathing became strained. Lexie waited for me to catch up.

"your okay, aren't you." She asked worriedly. "You passed out for half a day last time and you didn't even use as much energy this time." Lexie didn't take her gaze off me I really wished she would. Suddenly my vision grew dark. I staggered having to lean against a tree for support. I could barely breath.

"Deno!" I couldn't tell who'd said it, When I could breath again. I straightened myself and looked at everyone, all worried again. I swear if I had a nickle for every time I'd see a worried face looking my way...

"I'm fine." my voice came out shaky and unbalanced.

Cole paced for a moment. "We should set up camp here, we'll be able to cover more ground tomorrow, besides everyone's tired." his eye's flicked over to me then back to Allyson I barely cared though, I felt ready to collapse.

We found a clearing and started setting up camp. I sat on the wet ground and with an annoyingly big amount of effort started to unpack my backpack.

**Sean:**

I leaned against the scratchy tree and watched Deno shakily unpack, after everything was out and sorted he attempted to stand but fell back.

Lexi sat next to him and they started talking I couldn't hear what they were saying but judging by her face. She was worried.

"hey." I jumped as Maya appeared next to me. She smirked at my surprise.

"gods, don't do that." I muttered. Maya sighed apologizing. I let my gaze wonder around the little clearing. Cole and Allyson were walking over to Deno and Lexie.

"Hey Sean?" Maya asked scooting closer.

"Hm." I asked half listening. If Deno couldn't even stand how could we cover anymore ground, I'd never seen any demigod use more of their powers in such a short time than he had that day-

"What do you think of me?" Maya snapped me back to reality. What did I think of Maya. I looked down at her. Her red hair shiny in the moonlight.

I finally found an answer "I think your a great friend, and I'm glad I met you." Maya's face sank and she bit her lip.

"Thanks Sean..." she stalked away, I followed her with my eyes as she yanked open her tent door and basically dove in. I put my face in my palm.

I' .Idiot...

I sank against the tree and unzipped my backpack pulling out an energy bar. I took a big bite out of it and chewed halfheartedly.

"Deennoo..." A rugged whispered voice sounded from behind me. I turned slowly around, everything seemed suddenly darker. A shiver started in my chest and spread all the way to my finger tips.

I stood quickly and whipped around. "Who's there?!" I yelled at nothing. Two cold hands pushed me hard in the chest. I fell back and skid across the ground, stopping just feet away from everyone.

"S-Sean?!" Lexie squealed running over to him, "W-what, why?" I staggered to my feet and pulled out my weapon. The darkness was gone, the dark leaves rustled gently in the wind. I looked around my mouth open.

Allyson tugged on my leg. "What was that about?" I turned to face them my voice barely a whisper.

"N-nothing I guess..." I turned my back on them and went to retrieve my backpack.


	14. SOmething came up AN!

**Hey, Something came up so I'll be **

**posting chapters tomorrow instead **

**of today, sorry guy's see you tomorrow!**


End file.
